Curiosity isn't a Sin, Lily
by X Sophie Hermione Pond X
Summary: Lily is Harry and Hermione's eldest daughter. When she finds a lost photo, she want's awnsers. Harry/Hermione Ron/Luna. Ginny/Draco but only mentioned. Story is better than summary.


**Hello, Harmony fans! Note that this is my first actual Harry/Hermione fic but it is also based around their oldest child of two, Lily. This is my 2nd Harry Potter fic but so far Harry and Hermione are just good friends, but if you have the time to go check it out. You can find it on my profile under the title of 'Harry Potter and the Secrets to the Marauders Map' and if you could leave a review I would be very greatful. Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that, I do not own any of these characters. J.K Rowling does. This will be in Lily's, Harry's and Hermione's POV**

Curiosity isn't a Sin, Lily

Hello, I'm Lily Potter, age eleven. I am sitting on my bed right now at the Burrow; home to the Weasley residence. Reading a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. I have only 2 weeks of the summer holidays left before I go to Hogwarts and leave my family: Daddy, Mummy and my younger brother, James. Also there was the Weasley family as well, but I would only miss Mr and Mrs Weasley, Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna. Daddy insisted on calling Ron and Luna that, because of how close and how much they meant to him and Mummy. But I have never known why they mean so much to them.

Even though I won't be alone in my trip to Hogwarts, because I would have my best friend, Rose Weasley, coming with me. I was so glad that we were both born in the same year and, then next year, Rose's younger brother, Hugo would be joining us. Unfortunately, James was still only six years old so, me and Rose would be in our sixth year. We would be very busy; going over our O.W.L's results and then spending the next 2 years at Hogwarts doing our N.E.W.T's to look after him for a few days while he got settled in. Hugo _hopefully _would be concentrating on his O.W.L's but I know that he would be messing around with his friends, pulling pranks and sneaking out everywhere. Uncle Ron always said that he got his mischievious side from his twin brothers, Fred and George. Me, Rose, Hugo and James have only ever met George, Daddy said that Fred died a long time ago, but he never told us, _how?_

I turned to look at the clock, it read 11:34pm. Better get some sleep. I put _Hogwarts: A History_ on the bookshelf when I noticed a picture that was compressed between two books. Since it was dark, I didn't turn on the light to see what the picture was because James' Room was just across the hall and he has always been a light sleeper and it would wake him up not to mention Sophie, my fluffy, ginger cat who was sleeping peacefully on the end of my bed. Luckily, Daddy and Uncle Ron took me and Rose out to visit Diagon Alley to get our school supplies and most importantly. Our wands! That was also where Sophie came from too. I called her Sophie because it was my Mothers idea, she said that Sophie meant wisdom in Greek. Uncle Ron treated us to our own pet each while Daddy went off to Gringotts, to get some galleons to pay for, Potion supplies, robes, Charms books, parchment, quills, ink and, well a _lot _more books. Daddy even told me that Mummy would have read all those books even before term time. Rose got an owl, he was brown with black tinted feathered wings and big orange eyes, that freaked out Mummy during dinner.

Since the Burrow was filled with adult wizards and witches. I didn't have to worry about getting caught for using underage magic, even before I started Hogwarts. I went over to my trunk, that was under my bed, the brown, leathered case reflected the moonlight, that was coming through my open-curtain windows, so that I could see the Hogwarts crest on the side of the trunk, that was splitted into four quarters; each quarter having a different animal in it that resembles each of the Hogwarts houses. The lion stood for the house of Godric Gryffindor, both Mummy and Daddy along with Uncle Ron and George were in that house for the brave and daring. The badger stood for the house of Helga Hufflepuff, for the kind and loyal. The raven stood for the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, for the smart and hard working. That's where Auntie Luna was from. Then finally the worst house of them all in my opinion, the house of Salazar Sytherin, even though Daddy says that there was some very brave people who stood up against darkness. He kept mentioning a Severus Snape and a Cissy Malfoy. That houses' animal was a serpant a sign for the people who were cunning and full of ambition. I spat on the snake, then opened the trunk to see my 11 inch, Dragon heartstring, oak wand on top of all my other school supplies. I picked up the wand and held it carefully in my hand.

Now you are probably thinking, '_but you have only got the wand you don't know any spells'. _Well since everyone says I have my Mothers brains to quickly pick up on doing different spells. My Mummy only showed me very simple spells like: _Wingardium Leviosa, Accio_ and_ Lumos. _So I walked over to the bookshelf, picked up the picture and walked to my bed. I sat on the floor, with my back against the bed. With the wand in my right hand and the picture in my left. I brought my wand up to the picture and muttered _Lumos. _Nothing happened. I tried again pointing the wand at the picture again, and again. I was getting so frustrated with the spell that I was waving my wand frantically about, that I didn't notice my wand tip slowly started to glow, but then, after I started calming down, I notice the glow die down. So this time I flicked my wand and said "_Lumos" _at the same time, and to my delight, my wand started to glow until I know had a perfect amount of light to see the picture.

I looked down at the picture. In the picture were a group of people standing, smiling and waving, in what looked like a camp but it was indoors, there were hammocks everywhere, along with sleeping bags and lots of rubble everywhere. I looked down at the smiling people, there were lots of people that I didn't know some were holding up banners saying _'The Dark Lord is forever vanquished', 'The Chosen One', 'Hogwarts Rules', 'R.I.P Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin' _and _'Long Live Harry Potter'_. In the middle of the group stood my Daddy; beaten down and looking very exhausted, next to him was Mummy, who had her arms wrapped around him also beaten down but not as exhausted. I also notice Uncle Ron, Auntie Luna, who had thier arms wrapped around each other aswell. Next to them was Uncle Ron's brother George and sister Ginny, who had recently moved in with Draco Malfoy and was to never return back home. Hmm I wonder if this Cissy person is Draco's Mother. I see Neville, Dean and Seamus, who are Daddy and Mummy's only friends from school that still came by when it's one of the familys birthdays or Christmas time. I look back at the banner that had all the the names of people who died: Lupin, Tonks, Collin, then I re-read Fred's name again, then I look back at George and Ginny and see that their is only one twin there. I start to wonder if Fred had died in this event, whatever it was.

I put the picture next to me and start to think. Lets see, your a smart witch, Lily, you can figure out what this all means. I pick up the picture and look at the different banners, _'The Dark Lord is forever vanquished'._ A Dark Lord, all the rubble, everyone looks like they need a trip to St. Mungos, four people known to be dead. They must of had some massive war. _'Hogwarts Rules', _that one is quite obvious, most people are still in Hogwarts uniform and it looks as if the war was taken place at Hogwarts. I've never read anything about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ Maybe it's because the book is out dated. I got up and went to the bookcase, retrieved the book and brought it back to where I was sitting before. I looked in the Introduction and saw that the book was written by Professor Garius Tomkink and it didn't have a date on it or anything about a war that looks like was during Mummy and Daddy's seventh year.

_'The Chosen One' _and _'Long Live Harry Potter' _I didn't know what them two banners meant. All I knew is that Daddy did something very brave that day, by the worry looks Mummy gave him and also he was the most beaten down looking one. I sighed and stood up to go put the book back on the shelf, when I didn't realize that my wand light had gone out, and I tripped and fell over my trunk that I, stupidly left in the middle of the floor. Both book and picture flew out of my hand, making a loud bang on the floor. _Oh, no!_

**HPHG (3rd person)**

Harry and Hermione heard this loud crash, and immediately sprang into action. Gathering their wands, Harry put on his glasses and looked over at Hermione.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I wonder if anyone else heard that." as if on cue. Ron and Luna opened the door.

"Was that you?" Ron asked looking straight into Harry's bright, green eyes and then into Hermione's brown, serious ones.

"No! Of course it wasn't, were better than that, Ronald," yelled Hermione.

"I'm gonna go check on James and Lily, love. You can go downstairs, Ron. Check everywhere else, and Luna you go check on Rose and Hugo."

Harry moved past the still glaring Ron and Hermione, and out onto the landing. Wand still in hand and still only in a t-shirt and boxers. Harry moved very slowly and quietly down the hall. As soon as he reach James' bedroom door. There was another loud crash but this time coming from the way he came. Harry turned around quickly to see his angered wife yelling at Ron, then him tripping over one of James' toy brooms; that was still hovering 2ft above the ground. At that next moment, the whole house was now awake. Molly and Arthur were rushing down the stairs, as fast as lightning, screaming at Ron to get up and explain himself. I looked up to see, Rose and Hugo calling down from upstairs to see what was going on. Then finally, the sound that all parents hate. James was wailing in his bedroom, screaming 'Mummy, Daddy'. The only person that didn't come out was Lily, George had left yesterday evening, to get ready for re-openning the joke shop the next day.

Harry walked back to Hermione, who was still yelling at Ron.

"Hey, sweetie. James is crying can you go calm him down please, while I go check on Lily, she's the only one who hasn't come out yet."

"Sure, love." Hermione walked down to James' room, while Harry went into Lily's.

**(Harry's POV)**

I walked in, to see my eleven year old daughter in a heap on the floor. Her wand was on the floor, not to mention also a book aswell, which I could recognise was _Hogwarts: A History._ I walked over to Lily, who was trying not to make eye contact so instead I knelt down next to her. I put a finger on her chin, as I forced her to look at me. She was crying.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" This question hit me like a tonne of bricks. What was she talking about.

"Tell you about what, Lily?" She put her arms around me in a farther-daughter hug and still cried.

Eventually she let go of me and reached for her left to pick up her wand and some kind of picture. She gave me the picture and held her wand and said _"Lumos"._

"This." I looked down at the picture and saw me, a seventeen year old boy, along with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Dean, George, Ginny and many others who fought against Lord Voldemort. I could feel a single tear roll down my face, whenI saw the R.I.P banners. I thought of everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts: Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin, Snape, Lavender, Dumbledore who was killed the year before by Snape so that this battle would go in the right direction.

I saw Lily staring at me, wanting awnsers. Both me and Hermione along with everyone else decided that we wouldn't tell our children about this dreadful day, because it was all in the past. We didn't want to feel all that pain again, telling them all about the people who had died, we didn't even tell them about my parents. Hermione told them the same story, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me but with a slight twist and said that they were caught in an explosion.

"Why, Daddy? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't want to tell you about this because all of us wanted to forget that horrible time."

"Well, can you tell me now?" as much as I didn't want to re-tell the story of Lord Voldemort killing my parents, the years at Hogwarts; the Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk, the Whomping Willow, the Triwizard Tournament, The Prophecy, Peter Pettigrew, the roadtrip to find the Horcruxes. Not to mention all the deaths I had to witness; Cedric Diggory, Barty Crouch, Pro. Quirrell, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Moody, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, the list could go on and on.

"Daddy?" I heard Lily's voice but it was so distant, that it only sounded like a faint whisper, againts all the thoughts and memories rushing in and out of my head.

"Mummy? James?"

I looked round to see my beautiful wife standing at the door, with one hand holding my son's, who now had stop crying. Looking concerned she rushed over to me, letting go of James's hand, and pulled me a big hug. Her arms snaked round my neck, as I cried into her shoulder. I looked over to see Lily and James who were looking very confused go to sit on the bed. The both of them just sat there looking at us; like they saw a ghost or something.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked down at my husband, Harry. His messy, black hair brushing against my face, as he wept into my neck. I looked over at our children, who just stared at their Father. I looked at Lily and noticed that she had a small photo in her hand as she petted Sophie.

"Lily? What's that in your hand?" as soon as I asked the question. She walked over to me and handed me the photo. I tried to look at it, but there was two problems. One, Harry was still crying but slowly falling asleep again, so he was getting heavier and his hair still all over my face. The second problem was, the room was very dark. The only light was coming from the moon; shining from the window, dimly lighting the room. I looked over at Lily and said,

"Lily, bring me your wand." Lily got up and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up her wand off the floor. When she was walking back to me. Harry had pulled himself together and got up off of me, and slowly walked over to the bed. I notice that he didn't just sit on the bed, he laid down, pulling James with him, so that James was snuggling into his chest.

Lily handed me the wand, I was about to use it when she suddenly asked,

"What's wrong with your wand?"

"Nothing, sweetie, I just left it, in James' room, that's all."

"Ok, then." Lily sat down on the floor next to me, as I muttered _"Lumos." _The light illuminated the picture so that the both of us could see it clearly. I looked at it and saw all of Dumbledore's Army smiling at the picture after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Mummy?" I didn't hear her.

"Mummy?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry darling. What did you say?"

"I was going to ask you. What is all this?" I felt very anxious at first, qustioning myself weather to tell her or not. I looked over at Harry who was rubbing James's back, getting him back to sleep, he gave me a small nod. I looked back at Lily, and began the tale.

"Well you see, Lily. When your Daddy was very young, as you know his parents were killed."

"Yeah! Of course, by an explosion."

"Well, actually no. You see, Daddy's parents were killed by a Dark Lord called, L-Lord V-Vold-demort."

"Just say You-Know-Who if it bothers you, 'Mione" Harry suggested.

"Ok, well Lily, Who-Know-Who went to Godric's Hollow to kill Daddy when he was only a year old, because there was this Prophecy, which said, _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' _and as you know Daddy was born on the 31st July. Also his parents had fought against him in a magical group called _'The Order of the Phoenix'_. When You-Know-Who went to do the killing curse, Daddy's Mother had provided the ultimate protection because she died so that her son could live. The curse rebonded off Daddy and hit the Dark Lord instead.

Everything went back to normal after that but Daddy had to live with some mean, muggle relatives, and so he didn't know anything about magic after that, because he was too young to remember any of it. When he was eleven years old though, he got a letter saying he had been accepted into Hogwarts. When Daddy got there he met me and Uncle Ron, we had many adventures. We fought trolls, a three-headed dog, played on a giant Chess board, Daddy played Seeker for Quidditch. In second year we had to figure out this mystery to do with a Basilisk, unfortunally I got petrified, so Daddy and Uncle Ron had to fight some huge Acromantulas. Then third year we found out our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf and we found Daddy's Godfather, Sirius.

In fourth year was where everything went wrong. In the summer just before school started, we all went to the Quidditch World Cup, with the Weasley family. It was great except some Death Eaters showed up and Daddy's wand was stolen for a while, by a house elf called, Winky. Then when we got to school, Daddy got put in the Triwizard Tournament, and was forced to fight dragons, mermaids and eventully horrors that lied in maze. But when Daddy touched the cup with a fellow student called, Cedric Diggory. It was a Portkey. Which transported them to a graveyard where You-Know-Who came back, and one of his Death Eaters called, Peter Pettigrew who told the Dark Lord where Daddy's parents were living, killed Cedric! Then in fifth year Daddy found out what the Prophecy said, and led the Dark Lord to him, and then killed Sirius. Who tried to protect Daddy. In sixth year we found out about Horcruxes. Which is where you split your sou,l and put it in random objects. You-Know-Who did this so we knew that in our seventh year, we would leave Hogwarts, and go set out to find them, That's what our Headmaster told us to do, on the night he got killed by one of our teachers, but it was all planned, and Dumbledore told him, he had to kill him. In seventh year we finally found all the Horcruxes. Which were, a Locket, a Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, the Dark Lord's snake, his Diary and Daddy himself. We destroyed them all by using Godric Gryffindor's Sword, then Daddy went to sacrafice himself and the Dark Lord killed him, but Daddy came back and we found out that it was only the Horcrux that was killed and so Daddy killed him and this picture shows what happened after the defeat of Who-Know-Who."

"Wow! and so all these people who are on the banners were the people who died, and this battle was how Fred died!"

"Yes it was." I smiled down at my daughter who was piecing everything together like when I did back at Hogwarts. I notice her turn towards the bed and look at Harry.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, that I kept pushing you to tell about everything when you had such a horrible childhood" I notice Lily was close to tears so I gave her a big hug.

"Your just like me, Lily," I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, maybe but I have Daddy's eyes and love for Quidditch."

"You sure do," Harry said and walked over to us, carrying the now asleep James. He kissed all our heads then looked towards Lily.

"Hey, Lily, your smart. Think about it, if all those things didn't happen then I would of probably never fell in love with your mother or discover great friendship like Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna. Also you have nothing to be sorry for, Lily. You see Dumbledore was a very wise man, and he told me, _'Curiosity isn't a sin, Harry'._"

"Thank you Daddy."

"Come on, you three!" Harry sat James inbetween us, and pulled all three of us in a big hug, never letting go.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, standing at the doorway was Ron and Luna smiling down at us. All was well.

**So, what do you think? Did you, like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and for those who haven't read the book, that last sentence was the very last sentence in the whole Harry Potter book series.**


End file.
